


you are the reason i'm smiling // when there is nothing to smile about

by turnover



Series: hectorcard oneshots [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, canon to s2, carmillia stans do not interact, lets ignore s3, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnover/pseuds/turnover
Summary: Alucard's journal entries following Sypha and Trevor leaving. Takes place after season 2.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector, Alucard/Hector (Castlevania)
Series: hectorcard oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655470
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	you are the reason i'm smiling // when there is nothing to smile about

ENTRY 1

Sypha's forcing Trevor and I to have these little journals because she thinks we're both emotionally damaged and need to express ourselves in healthier ways. So she threw you at me. I think it's stupid. I hope you know you're a disgusting little book, you brown turd. I'm locking you up and you bet you'll never see the light of day again.

ENTRY 2

Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't touch you again but Trevor and Sypha left me alone in the castle and it's pretty fucking depressing.

I keep seeing Lisa everywhere I go. I can't make a sandwich without seeing her at the counter holding her coffee. I can't read by the fire without seeing her and Dracula sitting opposite me. I don't know. It's fucking pathetic, is what it is, and I think I may go mad if I didn't write it down, or something. I don't know. It makes it feel more solid and real.

I don't want to be alone.

ENTRY 3

So two days ago Dracula's forgemaster rolled in through the door naked, looked at me, and promptly fainted.

His name is Hector. I've read my father's journals enough times to know his facts cold. I expected to hate him. I thought I'd throw him out and leave him to die. But I couldn't bring myself to; Sypha and Trevor must have rubbed off their humanity on me in the most uncanny of ways.

I brought the poor wreck of a man in. He hasn't said a word and won't let me touch him, but he's eating and drinking like he hasn't in days and judging by his appearance I really don't doubt it. He looks awful.

I know nothing of what happened, but he's far from the man my father made him out to be. He was powerful and feared; Hector was a forgemaster that stood tall under Dracula. But looking at this shell of a man it's difficult to believe. I can't imagine what he has gone through.

He has nightmares at night. I dare not interfere lest he lash out, but he seems incredibly frightened when he wakes. All I can do now is give him the space he needs and hope he approaches me on his own.

ENTRY 4

Hector thinks I've been keeping him to torture him.

I genuinely wouldn't, but I can see his reasoning behind it. He spoke to me for the first time over dinner last night; his quiet "are you going to give me back to her?" rolling out over the thick silence of the table. Apparently he'd been starved and beaten and forced to forge Carmillia's stupid fucking army for her.

I am going to rip Carmillia apart with my own fucking teeth if I have to.

Anyway, Hector begged me not to send him back. He said he'd rather suffer at my hand because he "wronged me by siding with Dracula mindlessly" and thus it was deserved, which is really fucking sad. I don't blame Hector. Dracula's journals talk of how easily manipulated Hector was, and he knew nothing of his massive killings that he was enforcing.

But dear God, wronged forgemaster or whatever, no one should be treated the way Carmillia treated Hector. I'm going to skin her alive and stake her through her eyes with splinters if I ever see her pasty bitch face.

ENTRY 5

I gave Hector some books from the library to read. I told him he was free to wander, but I'm afraid of him going down to his forge. I don't know how he would react if he sees the havoc it endured.

I think he's scared too. He hasn't ventured there yet.

Hector reads a lot. He enjoys animal studies, which I think is bloody adorable. Each day I discover small things about him that I never expected. He's so much more than the naive boy Dracula described him to be.

He's slowly opening up more, and I'm glad. I don't want him to be afraid of approaching me for anything he needs.

ENTRY 6

It's been a month since Hector showed up and it's been great. He's amazing company to be around. We don't talk as much as sit in a comfortable silence and I've never had that with a human before. It's refreshing.

Trevor and Sypha have sent word - they'll be riding down to visit in a few weeks' time. I hope Hector won't be too afraid of them.

ENTRY 7

So I uh, may have a small problem.

See, Hector is really attractive. He's got these really fluffy locks of grey hair that hang just past his ears, and his lashes are impossibly long. He's slender and smooth and sharp in all the right places.

But more importantly he's special.

Hector loves baby animals. He despises the cold. He wrinkles his nose when he's confused. He smiles with one dimple when he's smug and two dimples when he's happy. He loves and loves the world even though it's done nothing but wrong to him. He still wakes up everyday and gets out of bed.

Hector is so, so strong, and I may just be in love with him.

ENTRY 8

I haven't said anything to him about Trevor and Sypha. I’m scared of his reaction.

They’ll be coming in a week. I’m hardly prepared myself; how could Hector be? I just want to protect him.

ENTRY 9

Hector took the news surprisingly well!

I’m glad. He said it wouldn’t be a problem since it was only for a few days, and as long as Trevor didn’t try to hack his limbs off they would be fine.

 ~~He’s adorable and I love him~~ I hope things go alright.

ENTRY 10

HECK SYPHA.

She fucking. Oh god.

So everything with Trevor went about as anticipated- he saw Hector, made a big fuss, gotten scolded and calmed down. Once he left, Sypha looked at us apologetically and said-

“Sorry about him harassing your boyfriend, Aluc-”

And she wasn’t sarcastic in the least. She genuinely thought that Hector and I were dating. Heck, if he felt the same I would’ve long ago but I can’t possibly do that to him.

So obviously I ran like a little pussy! And now I’m hiding in my room writing this.

ENTRY 11

Hhhceotr kssiig me

ENTRY 12

Hey, so it’s been a day since Hector kissed me and I still can’t believe it.

He came to find me after I ran and he looked so hurt by me running. Hector told me he reckoned it was because I was ashamed of even the prospect of him being my boyfriend but God, no; I thought he would balk and feel compelled to be with me.

Long story short I ended up telling him everything and he- he did as well.

I don’t know what we are now, but I’m okay with that- as long as Hector’s mine nothing else matters. I never thought I’d grow so fond of my father’s forgemaster, but he’s impressed himself upon me and I don’t think I’ll be willing to ever let him go.

ENTRY 13

Hey!

It’s been two years since Hector and I got together. He’s cooking in the kitchen, and Cezar (his undead dog that’s somehow still adorable with half its skull exposed) is sitting dangerously close to the stove with his tail threatening to knock over a glass with how fast it's wagging.

I’m watching all this from the corner of my eye as I sit and write this. I found you in my drawer, dusted and old and couldn’t resist putting an ending to Hector and I’s story here. It’s been a long time since he showed up half-dead and the castle and I’m so, so proud of how well he’s recovered.

Carmillia’s dead - Trevor and Sypha raged her horde for lack of better to do. (Definitely not because they grew onto Hector as well and wished to avenge him).

I’m the happiest I’ve been since before Lisa died. Hector is all I could’ve ever asked for and more and I love him so, so much.

I hope this is enough of an ending for this little diary Sypha forced me to take in. I’m showing you to Hector soon enough.

Anyway, dinner’s ready. I guess this is where we part.

Goodbye, old friend, and thanks for sticking through with me.

\- Alucard

(you’re still an ugly brown turd)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the best :D


End file.
